Home Is Where The Heart Is
by MarineWife
Summary: Five years after Peyton left, she finally decides to come home. Why'd she leave? Why'd she come back? Future Brooke/Peyton femslash
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Characters aren't mine…**

**A/N: First attempt at One Tree Hill fandom. What do you think? Good, bad, trash it, continue? Up to the reviews.**

In the weeks following Peyton's disappearing act, Brooke had spent a lot of time wondering about the 'where's', 'why's', and 'how long's'. The she tried to remember all the changes Peyton had made in her life and what they might have meant. She had moved back in with Brooke as soon as she found out about the attack, against all arguments and protests. Brooke had accepted Sam into her home not only to help Sam and herself, but to push Peyton into moving back in with Lucas and continue with the wedding planning she had postponed to help her. Instead Peyton had simply moved into her room, which was fine. Brooke had always loved how completely Peyton would be there for her.

She had simply wanted Peyton to un-pause her life. And when she finally did, it was as if her CD of life had skipped and thrown her off course and away from Tree Hill, Lucas, and Brooke.

Brooke could still remember the day as clearly as ever. She had been so excited when she got home. She finally had an idea as to what she wanted to do with her future. She not only wanted to continue designing, but she wanted to form an entire fashion house of her own. There was a man in Paris, not much older than herself, who had just recently successfully done the same thing, and he was willing to speak with her. Brooke wanted to turn the visit with him into a mini-vacation, and of course she wanted Peyton to go with her.

As soon as she opened the door, she knew Peyton wasn't there. Anytime Peyton was home alone, she always had music blaring on the record player she had moved in, but the house was silent. Brooke checked upstairs just to be sure, but the room was empty just as she had expected. As she sighed and turned to head for the phone, she noticed a note lying on the bed.

_Brooke,_

_I'm sorry for taking off like this, but I need to get away. There's just all this stuff mixed up in my head right now and I need to straighten it out. Not sure how long I'll be gone, but don't worry about me. I'll be back someday. Gotta come back for my B. Davis._

_Love you! Peyt_

Brooke had rushed to the phone only to have the annoying voice recording tell her Peyton's cell phone had been disconnected. She then called all of their friends to find out if they had heard from her, but none of them had. Lucas hadn't received any explanation whatsoever. He had returned home only to find her ring on his pillow.

It had been just over five years since that day, and no one had heard from her since. Brooke had a feeling Peyton had stayed in contact with Nathan, but he wouldn't admit it.

Soon after their break-up, they had formed a strong friendship. Often times Brooke had been hurt by the fact that Peyton would say she needed to speak with Nathan about something. Brooke could never understand this. Why would Peyton need to speak to anyone other than herself about anything? Brooke told her everything, so why couldn't Peyton do the same? It's how they had always been, sharing everything.

But now she's coming back, and Nathan, not Brooke, was the one she told. Brooke thought that it should really hurt, but the fact that she would finally see Peyton again washed out any feelings of jealousy she might have had.


	2. Chapter 2

Take off had always been Peyton's favorite part of flying: the fact that you could feel the second you left the ground, the anticipation of reaching your destination and what possibilities laid there, the fact that you could look down on the town you were leaving and think back on the adventures, happiness or sadness that had taken place there. The last time Peyton had taken off, when she left Tree Hill, she had felt nothing but sadness. She hated the fact that she was running away. Hated that her friends wouldn't understand and would probably hate her for running.

This time she felt nothing but dread. She knew it was time to return home; even her father had told her home would always be Tree Hill to her and she wouldn't feel complete until she returned. She was afraid of the reactions she would be returning home to. How would her friends receive her?

At least she knew Nathan would be there for her. He had never agreed with her decision of leaving, but he had supported her. She smiled at the thought of how odd it was that he had become her confidant after everything they had been through and done to each other.

Haley may not be exactly welcoming when she arrived, but she would warm up. Haley wasn't the type to hold a grudge. She couldn't wait to see Jamie; he had been young when she left, and the young are always quick to forgive and forget.

She was dreading seeing Lucas the most. After having turned down Lucas' proposal in L.A., she had always thought her chances with him were over. When she finally had everything she had always wanted at her fingertips, she realized once and for all it wasn't what she wanted at all.

Then there was Brooke. Brooke Davis. Her best friend. And ultimately the reason she had left Tree Hill in the first place. They had been through many ups and downs in their relationship, mostly ups, but during the down times they had hit rock bottom. They always made their way back together though.

The flight was remarkably short with thoughts of Tree Hill running through her mind. Seeing her father waiting for her at the airport was an immense relief. He had flown out a few times to see her over the years, but seeing him there in Tree Hill solidified it all. It was both of their first trips back in over five years. He had said he missed her and that Tree Hill just wasn't home without her.

They made their way home and visited for a few hours before Peyton's dad noticed her fidgeting. Visiting with her dad was great, but she needed to see her friends, and she was starting to get really nervous about her reception. It was he who insisted she go speak with her. They both knew who 'she' was even if they had never spoken about it.

Peyton could remember the day her dad realized her feelings for Brooke, even if she couldn't remember when she herself had. It had just always been there. It was as if she was born loving Brooke. It was a constant.

Brooke had spent the night at her house, and they were cuddling as they normally did. Brooke's head lay on Peyton's shoulder and she had an arm and leg thrown across her. Peyton, awake first as usual, was lazily running her fingers through Brooke's hair and staring out the window. She turned at the sound of a creak outside her door and saw her father standing there. Peyton saw all the emotions running across his face: confusion, realization, shock, understanding. He met her eyes and smiled softly as he lightly nodded his head.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Characters aren't mine…**

Brooke practically forgot about the knock on the door as soon as she heard it. That's how it usually was when she was working; she was completely focused. As she heard Sam's footsteps on the stairs she began to sketch furiously trying to finish before she was interrupted.

She saw Sam out of the corner of her eye and sighed knowing she wouldn't be finishing then. "At least brush your hair," Sam said before she turned and made her way downstairs. She frowned wondering who could possibly be at her house that she would need to brush her hair for. Only friends stopped by and they were all definitely past the stage where you needed to groom for them.

Sam smirked over her shoulder at the bottom of the stairs as she made her way to her room. Brooke barely caught a flash of blonde hair before she was wrapped in a tight embrace. She knew who it was immediately.

"I missed you so much," Peyton whispered into Brooke's hair as she squeezed tightly.

Brooke had never been angry at Peyton for leaving, hurt, sad, depressed even yes, but now that she was back, anger wiped away any feelings of happiness and joy she should have been feeling. "Then you should have come home," she bite out.

Peyton stepped back quickly, stung by the words. Brooke hated seeing the pained expression on Peyton's face and knowing she was responsible for putting it there. She took a deep breath, willing the anger she felt to seep away, and moved to sit in the chair in the living room. She smiled a soft, shy smile in way of apology and invitation to Peyton who had remained in the same spot beside the stairs.

Brooke watched Peyton in the time it took her to recognize the invitation and slowly make her way to the couch. "You look good," she said as Peyton sat. Good was an understatement. She looked beautiful.

Peyton had always been tall and thin almost to the point of just being plain lanky. Brooke could tell she had filled out now. Now there were gorgeous curves in all the right places. She had also cut and thinned out her hair so that it perfectly framed her face.

Peyton smiled a timid smile. "You look beautiful as always."

They sat in silence that was both awkward and comfortable. They knew each other well enough for it to be comfortable. But with the way Peyton had left and how long it had been it was awkward.

"Well," Brooke said feeling the need to break the quickly becoming uncomfortable silence. "Spill. All of it. Where've you been? What've you been doing? Why are you back? Why'd you leave?"

Peyton sighed, knowing she would have to answer, but wishing it could be put off. "Like I said, I just needed to clear my head. I never dreamed I'd be away for so long though. Some things happened that just kept me away, and the longer I was gone, the harder it was for me to try and call, you know? Kinda like how it was when you went to New York. Actually, that's where I was. I got a job as a curator at a museum and started taking some art classes. It just finally felt like it was time to come home. This is where I'm supposed to be. It always comes back to Tree Hill," she said slightly rushed, as if she were afraid Brooke would break in and she'd never explain anything, even if what she was explaining was extremely vague.

Brooke nodded at the information. She understood that Peyton was leaving out a lot of details, but she also knew that she might not ever get to know everything that went on. "Who else have you seen?" she asked instead of asking for more.

"Just my dad. He met me at the airport," Peyton said with a bright smile. "He came to visit me a few times while I was gone, but him being here just makes everything that much more perfect, you know?"

"What about Lucas?" she asked softly. She knew Lucas wasn't in town and hadn't been for a very long time, but she wanted to know if Peyton had at least talked to him.

Peyton practically jumped off of the couch at the question and began pacing. Brooke was momentarily stunned by the gracefulness of her movements. It wasn't as if Peyton had ever been a klutz, but she just couldn't remember her ever moving so fluidly, as if she were gliding instead of walking.

"I haven't talked to him. At all," she finally said. "I'm sure you know I didn't talk to him before I left, and I haven't talked to him since. And now…there's just been so much time gone by, and there so much I need to say to him that I'm scared."

Brooke studied her, trying to imagine just what had happened to have Peyton this worried. Of course Lucas was hurt and angry, but they all knew he was a softie for Peyton. "He's not here. Actually hasn't been here since just after you left," Brooke told her. "He left with Karen and Andy soon after. They've moved to New Zealand. I hear from him only slightly more often than I've heard from you," she said with a bit more bite than she actually meant to.

Peyton had turned to look out the window as Brooke spoke of Luke. She had known it would hurt him when she left, but she could think of no other way. It would have only hurt him more in the end if she had stayed. Brooke sat silently watching Peyton for a long time.

She finally shot out of her chair. "God Peyton! Five years! What have you been doing for five years that you couldn't even fucking call!?"

Peyton turned quickly at the outburst, but she wasn't exactly surprised. She had been expecting it. She waited for Brooke to calm as she questioned her next move. "Would you hate me for dropping one of the hugest things in my life on you rather than telling you?" she finally asked.


End file.
